


Jealousy is a green-eyed monster.

by Apartmentfortytwo



Series: A Luthor & a Super [3]
Category: Kara Danvers - Fandom, Karlena - Fandom, Supergirl, Supergirl CW, Supergirl DC, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, also kara confused and wondering what to do, jealous lena and jealous cat is what i live for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apartmentfortytwo/pseuds/Apartmentfortytwo
Summary: Cat Grant is back. Lena Luthor visits CatCo. And Kara is confused whether she wants to run or die in her spot.pre-established supercorp and jealous cat.





	Jealousy is a green-eyed monster.

**Author's Note:**

> My gay hand slipped and I wrote this. It's not as good as I expected, but I did my best. One of my first SuperCorp fics. Also, I apologize to all you that thought this was SuperCat by the tag, I was trying to figure out how this tagging would work. But hey, it's all fixed now.

The electricity in the air cut the perky blonde right in half, and that's saying something considering needles can't go through her body and she's supposed to be bulletproof, right? But this moment is killing her, in the best of ways. She couldn't process how this all happened, or why she was feeling like this. She had seen them before. Individually but... Still. She shouldn't be so... Aroused? Weirded out? 'Shook' like Winn said? She wasn't sure which. 

Cat Grant surprisingly came back today, and while Kara is pleased to see the blonde again, she's also praying Lena won't be as punctual as usual. It is already bad enough that Snapper uses her friendship with Lena to get scoops out of the CEO. If Cat Grant knew that Lena Luthor was best friends with Kara, she would never hear the end of it. 

Which is why she's baffled, standing in the entrance of Cat's office, mouth gaped and eyes wide. Both women had been talking. Lena got there early. While she wasn't there. They were sat, cross-legged, laughing at the jokes they shared, while simply, lowkey (or maybe not so much) flirting with one another. And Kara was dead. 

The heroine was certain that was how aneurysms felt like. She was about to collapse. Words failed her miserably and she could tell that both women were staring at her. Concerned painted on Lena's features, while Cat simply looked weirded out. 

"Ke-erah? You failed to mention Ms. Luthor and you were... Going _out_." 

And that's what brought her back to reality, eliciting a small burst of giggles from the girl of steel, who was completely disarmed and taken aback. Her arms and hands moved almost inhumanly, pretty much blowing her cover. 

"We— She's my best friend. We got– We are– Clark- She and I are best friends since the venue accident thing." 

At that moment, Lena couldn't have had a bigger smile in her face. Kara alone was adorable. But Kara struggling to explain the nature of their bond was extremely cute. She felt the need to step in and help her, but she got it done just right. 

"Well, you could've emailed me this information. After all, it is a pretty big deal to be best friends with the second most powerful woman in National City."

"And who would be the first?" Lena's curiosity got the best out of her and she smugly asked, tilting her head and raising an eyebrow, at Cat's statement. 

Both threw their heads back in laughter while Kara simply stared back and forth at them as if she was in a tenis match "If Kara's busy, I can always reschedule. Kombucha can wait, right, Sugar Kellogg's? It's not like it's going anywhere. Wouldn't be the first time we have to reschedule." Lena looked at Kara with a playful smile, tilting her head. There was a glimpse of sadness over having to push forward that date yet again. Lena just really wanted to take Kara away from work and the stressful process that it takes to become 

That nickname came up when Lena realized the sugar intake Kara had per day, and well,  it only seemed to fit her the best. Cat simply shook her head, placing a hand on Lena's knee "If Lena Luthor needs my former assistant, she can have it for as long as she needs." Turning back to Cat, Lena squinted her nose adorably, before smiling "Why thank you, Ms. Grant." 

What on Earth was going on? Lena was being friends with Cat Grant? Yep. Kara's death was nearby. The hand on Lena's knee only sent a wave of jealousy through her body, for some reason. And Kara just chose to shake it off her body. There was no way Lena would even consider her in that way, right? But hey, she did bite her lip a lot when they glanced at each other and she did call her her hero... Things were just confusing. 

But then again, Cat was back. And she wasn't sure how would Lena react when she found out her boss and her had had drunken sex with her as Supergirl, which Lena didn't know either. Although she acted like she was super stupid and naive which really just gave it off that Lena knew about Supergirl and Kara.

Sighing, Kara offered a somewhat form of a smile before nodding at Lena "Shall we, L?" The brunette nodded before she rushed out of Cat's office, leaving a hurried 'NiceToSeeYouMsGrant' over her shoulder.

From her desk she could see the interactions between the two women, who simply grinned and laughed, hugging at the end.

"Women in position of power will be the end of me." The heroine muttered, resting her elbows on the desk and holding her head between her hands. 

This was most likely to kill her easier than kryptonite. 

Middle aged women in position of power only seemed to be Kara's biggest go-to when it came to being attracted to women. 

She was **doomed**. 

After a brief hug and a few 'Call me for drinks's and a small set of giggles, Kara was seeing her best friend exit the office, only to have her grab the lapels of her blazer and steal a hot kiss that she made sure was long enough for Cat to catch a glimpse of. 

Kara was Lena's, and Lena wasn't stupid. She knew things. And she wasn't going to let Cat Grant take away her best friend. Or, you know. Her newly acquired girlfriend. 

Stammering and struggling to find words, Kara opened her eyes and looked at Lena, who was giggling like a schoolgirl. "Yes, Kara. I /know/ and... I know." Her head went to her chest, where the S would be located at, now covered by a button up, before slowly moving her eyes towards Cat's office "It was obvious. And... She did kind of show off when we were talking... Now... I think I need to have a chat with Supergirl... Tonight." 

Kara was phased. She couldn't believe the past 20' of her life. First, two women from her past and present had met, and she had turned into a pool of melted alien goo and now? Now Lena's lipstick was smeared on her lips, while she tried to hold onto the little air her brain could tell her to intake. 

"I'm–I'm sure she will want to see you. Too. Don't – Don't worry I'll pass... Her the message."

The brunette CEO smiled satisfied, before nodding and starting to walk to the elevators. 

Winn looked at Kara, baffled "You lucky alien you..." He said, while Kara just choke back into laughter before blushing madly. 

"Ke-erah? I believe your girlfriend is waiting for you. Chop chop!"

And with that, Kara rushed along with her things in her arms, catching along with Lena.


End file.
